Oddballs
by The Invisible Enchantress
Summary: The story of an avian-american who canʻt speak. A wolf-boy, who has a secret. And a lizard boy dwelling in the past. Together they are the oddballs
1. Meeting the Bunch

**I just finished reading **_Angel._ **So this story takes place pre-Fang, post-Max**

** I am Gwen (not my real name) . Not James Patterson.**

**Let's begin**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Max's POV

I was back at my own home. Safe, well fed, united with Mom.

I was so stressed.

I went flying, it was one thing that made me happy. And distracted me by the saving-the-world gig.

I look down at the desert, then I see something with my almightily raptor vision.

I see a girl. Out in the desert, sleeping. She looks about Nudge's age. She had jet-black hair, and was extremely skinny for her age.

"Hey Max," said a voice

I quickly turn around. It was Fang. He had a serious expression, as usual. And was flying behind me, I could see his black wings. He was the only one is the flock that had pure-black wings

"Do you see that girl?" I ask, ignoring my thoughts and feelings.

He nods, "I'll check it out," he says.

* * *

><p>We land. The girl wakes up and nearly jumps out of her skin. Even before we land. She screams. I see two guys about our age. One of them has short blackish-brown hair and dark brown eyes. The other had red hair, green eyes, and freckles.<p>

"Julia, what's wrong?" said the dark haired guy. He see's us and says "Who are you?"

The girl, Julia, had big, grey eyes. She was scared.

"I'm Max, this is Fang." I say "We saw that girl, and we wanted to see what was going on."

The red headed guy looked at us and said "I'm Zack, the guy standing next to me is Shane. 'That girl' has a name, and it's Julia. What is it?"

I look at Fang and send him a we-need-to-help-them look. He nods and says "Do you need help?"

The three kids look at each other "Of course," said Zack "we'll come."

I nod, "Are you mutants?" I ask.

Zack sighs and exposes reptilian scales and eyes like a cat. He had a forked tounge. His fingers where webbed.

Shane turned into a wolf. I could still see that it was him, I could see that his fur was dark-brown. I could see that the wolf's eyes where brown.

Julia had wings. They where grey. Like ashes.

"Define 'mutant' ," said Zack

* * *

><p><strong>And, SCENE. <strong>

**R&RΩ**


	2. History's and Loathing

**Chapter 2 of the Odballs**

**Disclaimer: I am not James Patterson.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: History's and Loathing<p>

Max's POV

Julia, Fang, and I are flying overhead. Zack and Shane can run quickly and never get tired.

Me and Fang are beginning to question Julia.

"Where did you come from?" I ask

She doesn't answer.

"Are you from the School?" says Fang

She is still silent.

"Did you come from Mr. Chu?" says Fang

She looks at me, and then turns away.

"Are you mute?" I say

Julia growls. She punches me in the gut and kicks me.

I start to free-fall to the ground.

Luckily, Fang finds me and drops me slowly to the ground.

Zack and Shane are looking at us and says "What happened?"

I look at them and say "Julia punched me in the gut and then kicked me."

Shane looks at Julia, who is crossing her arms. "That was uncalled for," says Shane. Julia snarls and turns her back to me.

"Let's travel on foot," says Fang "it's not far."

We start to walk, and Shane turns to me and says "You called her mute, right?"

I nod.

"She gets offended when people say that," says Shane "when she was nine, she saw her brother killed. She hasn't spoken since then."

"She must be very traumatized," I say

"We came about a month ago," Shane says "Julia has been there since she was born. She communicated to us by using a pad and pencil we left behind. She told us that she hasn't spoken since the death of her brother. She refuses to tell us what happened."

I nod "I saw my brother killed, he was an eraser. Are you an eraser?"

Shane hesitates "No," he says "I don't want to talk about it."

Thank god, we got back home.

-x-

Nudges POV

I didn't like the new girl. I knew as soon as she walked into the room.

She was a tall, thin, girl. I hated her clothes and her hair. I didn't know why I didn't like her. I just did.

"Nudge," says Max "this is Julia." She gestures to the girl.

"Shane," she gestures to a dark-haired guy with brown eyes.

"and Zack." she gestures to a guy with red hair and green eyes.

"Julia will stay in your room," said Max "be nice."

I growl, "Come on," I say

Julia follows me into the room. She sits down on the other bed and stares at me.

"What are you looking at?" I say

She opens her her mouth, but nothing comes out.

"Are you stupid or something?" I ask "You can't even talk."

Julia looks at me and slaps me.

I slap her back.

She starts to hit my head on the door.

We roll over on the ground, pulling each other's hair out. "LET GO!" I yell

Max, Shane, Fang, and Zack walk into the room. "JULIA," yells Shane and Zack

"NUDGE," yells Max and Fang.

Me and Julia are just rolling over on the floor. Max and Fang pulls me away from Julia. Zack and Shane pull Julia away from me.

"What happened?" said Max and Fang

"That animal attacked me," I said "she can't control herself and she can't speak. Like a wild animal, like an ugly rat."

"NUDGE," says Max "I told you to be nice."

Julia throws a book at me.

"JULIA!" says Zack "Control yourself,"

Julia took a piece of paper and showed it to Zack and Shane. "'Nudge called me stupid because I couldn't talk. I hate her'" Shane reads aloud.

"We need to move Julia," says Fang "she can sleep on the couch."

Julia leaves, and gives me a nasty look.

This could get some getting used to.

* * *

><p><strong>I am upset that Nudge's snobby side is showing. I am just writing her this way for the plot.<strong>

**Please 4give me for Nudges snobbiness and review.**

**Thanx Ω**


	3. Dinner in the Madhouse

**Fang: I can't believe you are making me do this.**

**Me: Will you just do it?**

**Fang: Fine, Gwenevere Walter does not own me. Or the Flock. We are people, we own ourselves.**

**Me: Thanks Fang, now you may go suck Max's face off.**

**Fang: -_-**

* * *

><p>Chapter three: Dinner at the Madhouse<p>

Zack's POV

Much after Juliaʻs cat fight, we are sitting at the dinner table. We where eating mashed potatoes and meat loaf that Iggy prepared. Heʻs an amazing cook, especially for someone whoʻs blind.

"Sooo," says Max "Do you guys have other abilities?"

"Can Julia scratch her head with her foot?" asks Nudge

Julia shoots her a nasty look.

"Julia can actually take other peopleʻs energy or add more energy to them," says Shane

"I can read other peopleʻs feelings," says Zack "and control them."

"I can control anything mechanical," says Shane

"I can attract metal," says Nudge

"Nudge," Max says "we are not here to show off."

"Oh," Shane says "I am also lightning fast."

"Can you dodge this?" Nudge says.

She takes her spoon, loads it with mashed potatoes, and fires it at Shane.

Shane dodgeʻs it, but it hits Julia square in the face.

Julia snarls, takes her plate with mashed potatoes, and smashʻs it on Nudgeʻs head.

Nudge gasped "My HAIR!" she yells

Julia scribbles something down on a napkin and hands it to me.

"ʻWho cares?ʻ" I read aloud

"That THING should leave this house," says Nudge

Julia writes something else on the napkin and hands it to me.

"ʻIf you want me to leave, fine." I read aloud "Wha- JULIA!"

Julia storms out and walks up to the roof.

We follow her, she jumps off a building and flies off.

"Good riddance," Nudge mutters

I turn to her and say "What is your problem? Julia is leaving and itʻs all your fault."

"Iʻm going to look for her" I mumble

"Me too," says Shane

"As will I," says Iggy

We all leave the others in search of Julia.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**R&R**

**Ω**


	4. Memiors of a Winged Girl

**Me: Hi, Gazzy is here.**

**Gazzy: Hi hi hi! I have Skittles**

**Me:Gaz, how much sugar have you had?**

**Gazzy: Twelve cups of coffee, nine bags of Skittles, and three sodas. Is that a lot?  
>Me:Yes<strong>

**Gazzy: She doesn't own the flock.**

**Me:Thanks Gaz.**

**Gazzy: *Throws Skittles in the air* RAINBOW!**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Lets just go on.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Memiors of a Winged Girl<p>

Julias POV

I hate this. I hate being mute, I wish that I could be like everyone else. This was a huge price to pay.

I was in the desert. I was flying over the skies.

I saw a kid named Iggy lived with the Flock. He was blind. It was probably twice as bad for him, it was their fault. But I was "traumatized".

If I could think back far enough, I could remember when I spent an entire year with my brother. The year that we lived in the real world. But all of that was taken away from me in a moment.

I close my eyes and I remember when I was nine, the last time I saw my brother alive.

_I am sitting down on a swing, Sam was pushing me._

_We where laughing and having fun, this was the happiest moment of my life._

_Then, I saw a Jeep pull up in the driveway. An eraser comes out. I scream. _

_One of the Erasers ran to us. Me and my brother extend out wings. "Sam," I say "you have to leave. They're here for me."_

_"No," says Sam "I am protecting you."_

_One of the erasers charged at Sam. He leaped up in the air. Just barley missing him._

_We try our best to keep away from us. Then one grabs Sam by his ankle. "SAM!" I yell_

_I feel a pain in my ankle. One of them grabbed me. _

_I was pulled to the ground._

_"Julia," he mumbles "you look like mom. So beautiful. I love you, don't forget that."_

_"How sweet," an Eraser says "I prefer things bitter."_

_"Leave him alone!" I yell_

_The eraser stomps on my brother's head. Killing him._

_"NOOOOO!" I yell_

The memory ends here.

I feel a tear roll down my eye. I hadn't realized that I was crying.

I haven't spoken in two years. Then I broke out of the prison that I had lived in for so many years. And now, I was here.

I heard something in the bushes.

I turn around.

I see a humanoid figure setting fire to a bush behind me. I look around, I see a ring of fire around me.

I cry, I know that now I must be going into Gods hands. I am about to die.

I hope that God can make me talk again. He's God.

* * *

><p><strong>Emotional chapter :'(<strong>

**R&R**


	5. Speak

**Me: Maximum is here.**

**Max: Don't call me Maximum.**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer.**

**Max: Gwenevere Walter does not own us. We are people, we own ourselves.**

**Me: Thanks Maximum.**

**Max: Your screen name is weird.**

**Me: My real name is weirder.**

**Max: What is it?**

**Me: It's *whispers into Max's ear***

**Max: That is weird.**

**Me: I know, back to the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Speak<p>

Shanes POV

"I'm hungry," says Iggy

"We can eat when we find Julia," I say

It has been hours since we took off. We want to find Julia before anyone else does, especially any Erasers or robots or whatever. Iggy was walking with us.

"Can we stop a McDonalds?" asks Iggy

"For the twenty-third time, and I have been counting, NO." I say "Even if I did say yes, do you see any McDonalds?"

I shake my head, it was my job to look out for Julia. I am the oldest, I was nine moths older than Zack. She was like a little sister to me.

"I smell smoke," says Iggy

"Ig, if you want to crash a nearby barbecue, the answer is no." I say

"No," says Zack "I smell it to. It's like a forest fire. And I sense sadness."

I hear a loud scream. "Julia," I say

We run as fast as our feet could carry us.

We stopped when we saw a ring of fire. I saw Julia, in the middle. She was crying.

"Julia!" I scream

"We can't go in," says Zack "it's to dangerous."

I ignore him and run past the fire. I see Julia in the middle. "How did you do that?" asks Zack

"Come on Julia," I say

I pick her up.

"Sh-sh-sha," she says

"It's okay," I say "I'm here."

"Sh-sh-sha," says Julia

I run out of the ring and lie her down.

We take her back to the house, we have Iggy fly her there.

Once we get back, we lie her down on a bed. "Is she okay?" says Max "I'm not sure," I say "we need to take care of the

"Sam," she says

We all look at her. She spoke.

"Shane," she says

I come out by her side.

"Yes," I say

"Shane, you and Sam had a fight." she says "You where the one stepped on his head. You ki-ki-killed my brother."

She falls asleep.

All eyes are on me.

I wish I could say that she was hallucinating, but she wasn't.

I killed Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh, cliffy. What will the flock think of Shanes secret?<strong>

**Will Julia ever trust Shane again? How will Zack react now that he knows Shanes dark secret?**

**Why am I asking you these questions?**

**All I need you to do is REVEIW this very dramatic chapter.**

**Bye!**


	6. Things Get Complicated

**I wish I had some witty way to tell the disclaimer.**

**Oh, well. I own nothing except for the plot.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Things Get Complicated<p>

Max's POV

I told Shane, Zack, and Fang to follow me into the kitchen.

Did I hear what I thought I heard?

Shane killed Julia's brother?

Wow, this was going for disaster.

"Is that true?" said Zack

Shane nodded his head. "Why did you lie to me?" said Zack

Shane looked at him and tried to say something. "Forget it," said Zack.

He left the room. "Shane," I say "explain to us what happened."

Shane sighed and said "Once upon a time, I was a real eraser. I hunted down mutants that got away. I was ordered to kill Julia's brother. When I saw her reaction, I almost died. I felt guilty. So, I rebelled. They where going to kill me. So, I helped Julia and Zack run away."

I must admit, I felt sorry for him. I mean, he was fourteen. I remembered Ari. I pitied him.

"Go," I say. I must admit that I cried a bit.

-x-

Shane's POV

I left Max and the Flock. I went to talk to Zack.

He was holding a picture of his parents. Before he was taken away.

"Hey," I said "you okay?"

He turned around and said "Go away, you are a killer that lied to me. It's your fault that Julia is mute."

"Was," I say "past tense."

"Whatever," he says

"I am so sorry," I say "I should have told you."

Zack went away from me.

God, this was screwed.

-x-

Julia's POV

I woke up. I saw that Iggy was on my bedside.

"Hey Ig," I say

"Hey," he says "you where asleep for a long time."

"It's nice to talk again," I say

Iggy nods. I smile, "What do you want to do?" I ask

"Can you describe yourself," he asks "I would touch you, but I can't touch your eyes."

I raise my eyebrow, "Huh?" I say.

"I can feel colors," says Iggy

"Oh," I say "guess."

He smiles and touches my hair. "Your hair is jet-black, and very straight."

He touches my face. I like to feel his gentle touch. "You have tan skin," he says "and very smooth skin."

Iggy touches my arm, I squeeze his hand. "Oh, you have a good grip. You are extremely skinny," he says "can you tell me what color your eyes are?"

"Grey," I say

I take out a grey crayon from the bedside table drawer and draw it on a piece of paper. "Like this," I say

Iggy touches the paper and smiles. "I like that shade," he says "a nice intelligent grey."

I smile and say "You're not so bad-looking yourself, I'm smiling."

"White and white," he says

"It suits you," I say

He turns to me "In my head, I imagine you are an beautiful girl, I wish that I could see your face."

I turn to him and say "When I was mute, I missed singing, I was a good singer."

He smiles and says "How do you know?"

I look at him and say "I found some good songs on Youtube when I was out of the prison that I lived in. I sang some of them. Sam said that I was good."

Iggy turns to me and says "Sing something,"

I smile and sing "Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<br>I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game  
>Too late for second guessing<br>Too late to go back to sleep  
>It's time to trust my instincts<br>Close my eyes and leap

It's time to try defying gravity  
>I think I'll try defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity  
>And you won't bring me down<p>

I'm through accepting limits cuz someone says they're so  
>Some things I cannot change but til I try I'll never know<br>Too long I've been afraid of losing love, I guess I've lost  
>Well if that's love it comes at much too high a cost<p>

I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
>Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try defying gravity  
>And you won't bring me down<p>

Unlimited  
>My future is unlimited<br>And I just had a vision almost like a prophecy  
>I know it sounds truly crazy<br>And true, the vision's hazy  
>But I swear, some day I'll be flying so high<br>Defying gravity  
>Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity<p>

So if you care to find me  
>Look to the western sky<br>As someone told me lately  
>Everyone deserves a chance to fly<p>

I'm defying gravity  
>Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try defying gravity  
>And you won't bring me down<br>Bring me down "

Iggy looks at me and says "That was mesmerizing, you truly are amazing."

I smile.

"I know how to have some fun," he says

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 5<strong>

**R&R**

**Ω**


End file.
